Mother of a Beast
by ishrafeli
Summary: Basically, a fanfic of Bless Me, Ultima. A boy gets the powers of a curandera, but ends up using them against his family...
1. Chapter 1 and 2

**It's the new story that I am working on for English Class. It is technically a fanfic of the book "Bless Me, Ultima" so, if you have read it, this might be familiar. I hope you enjoy!**

Mother of a Beast – Chapter 1

By midnight, I would be home. At last, after so long of a wait I had gone through, I was coming back to my mother, the woman who needed me the most. I would be back from my training, and would be able to care for her and heal her.

My travels were of great mystery. I had learned the ways of the Curandera, the magical being who could heal any thing that had a soul, any breath of life. And I, out of everyone who could have been picked, had gone, and become like her. I was in doubt I could do her work, but I had to try.

"Ay! Ma Dios!" my mother could barely breathe in disbelief that I had returned. She looked so frail, so withered.

"Mother, it is I, your son. I have returned home to you! I now have the power to cure your illness!" I said softly as I embraced her quivering shoulders.

"Naiahgi…it is you. At last. You have returned. I am so happy. It is hardly belie-," she cut off as tears rolled from her eyes. "Almost a decade I have laid in wait. We must have a feast in celebration. You must get some rest first; I know you must be tired."

I made my way up to my old bedroom. Ahh, the memories of my childhood were stored away here. I would have lots of time to catch up on things. Though, even as I wished, things would not return back to normal. Even as my feet were hanging over the bed frame, it was good to sleep in my old bed. She had kept the place tidy and dusted. It was as if she were expecting me to come home.

I prayed a few lines to the Guadalupe Virgin before my slumber. I had kept a picture of her on the ceiling when I was young. I would always stare at her and wonder about the things of the earth. I was so curious! The memories set in, slowly crushing my eyelids under the weight of thought.

"Wake up my baby!It is time for the celebration," my mother said as she took up my covers, leaving me bare and cold. "Get some clothes on too Naiahgi, you cannot go to the banquet with only a pair of underwear!" she laughed as she went down to the kitchen.

I scrambled my maroon robe, my golden belt, my sandals, and my scarf together in a pile and made my way to the bathroom. Why is she acting so up and about? Did I really only sleep one night? I bathed my face and hair and then put my clothes on. I could have swore on the Marita that my mother was sobbing and dreary the night before. What was this change? I slid down the handrail, feeling refreshed, and met the audience before me.

**Yay, I finished Chapter 2 and am still writing this epic. Whoot. You can thank Noel for this. She broke my 2 hour long writer's block. But, it's up, so read it, and enjoy. :)**

Mother of a Beast – Chapter 2

"Ay you have grown so much in those years, Naiahgi," my Aunt said as she started to hug me all over. "It is so good to have you back!"

"Mother, how long was I asleep? We haven't a phone in the house, how were they notified so quickly of my arrival?" I tried to get out, pondering what had just happened.

"Naiahgi, you have been asleep for almost a week now. I tried to wake you, but you looked just so peaceful. Forgive me if I have done wrong," my mother explained.

"Mother, you have done nothing wrong at all. I was just curious," I returned. "It is great to be back. Are we going to start this or what?"

The foods brought out were my favorites from when I was a child. Smoked chicken in a savory rice tortilla. It is so delicious. I will thank her over and over for the delicacy. With the sparkling blackberry juice, it was truly a delight. Oh how I was happy to be back.

When we finished our meal, we headed out to the patio in the back. My grandfather and my two uncles had their instruments with them, and they prepared to play me a song. The song of the Roses. It was such a beautiful song. It was a song of happy times, merriment, and good tidings.

"Ay, Naiahgi, tell us of your journeys with the Curandera!" my Uncle Bernardo asked in excitement. "Yes, yes, let us hear of you," my other uncle sounded in succession.

"Okay, okay, I will," I replied. I could tell they would not be appeased until I had told them of my adventures with the Healer. "Okay, so, back when I was six...you all probably know this part, so can I move on, okay?"

"Si, si."

"Well, after about four months or so, it really is hard to remember, but, I was being taught the ways of the forest. We were moving about its wooded areas, finding seeds and communicating with all of the animals. We talked to the squirrels and the hawks. I felt as if the magic was already in me-"

"You could speak with the animals of the forest? Ay. That is truly unbelievable! You must show me Naiahgi, in order for me to understand," my grandfather butted in with no concern that he had interrupted me.

He thought that he was better than me, didn't he? "Are you going to let me finish the story Granpap?" I asked, infuriated that I had been halted.

"I must see the animal talk. That will be good enough for me." he replied with a sympathetic look on his face. He didn't think he was better than me. Why did I get so mad?

"Okay...fine then. But after this, no more requests from you."

I ran over to the flowery garden, and grasped a hummingbird, so lightly in my hands as to not scare it. It started to chirp and flutter. I had control though, it did not. I liked that. It would not get away; I would not allow it. I brought it over to my relatives, but the power over the flimsy creature poisoned me. I could feel the emotion of cruelty in my veins rising to my head. The wind was knocked out of me from the force, making my hands clench together. The bird peeped and then went silent. Tears came, and I ran off into the woods to hide my humility and guilt from my relatives. I was changing.

**I cannot believe that this thing is prohibiting me from submitting things, so I am combining chapters for a cleaner look I guess. Enjoy the end thats coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 3 and 4

**Okay. Apparently I cannot submit anything until friday, but Im going around it by adding chapter 4 to chapter 3... so here you are girlfriend:**

Mother of a Beast - Chapter 3

"Naiahgi! Naiahgi! Come back! We don't want to lose you again..." their voices trailed me as I ran. I could not control my powers. I did not understand! Nine years of work, and now I have killed one of my mother's pets. I could not bare to look back upon my family. I reached an abandoned knoll and sat. I had to pray and meditate.

"_Marita! What is happening to me? I have received the powers of the Curandera, but I have not once done good with them. Why is it that you curse me with such a power? Oh, Virgin, I need your strength, your wisdom._" I prayed over and over. Praying and my guilt finally but a rest on my soul, and I lied down to sleep. A rest would shirk off the day's happenings. I was sure that it would.

My peaceful sleep was interrupted by a loud crack. Thunder. Rain was coming, and I had not shelter except for this abandoned knoll. Soon I would be soaked and catching on to either hypothermia or pneumonia. I learned of these illnesses with Curandera. Even though I knew how to heal these two, it would be too painful on one's self to perform the trick. I needed to get inside somewhere fast.

It was dark outside and I could not see. It would be hard to find my way back to the home I had abandoned within a week of my return. I called an owl for guidance. With a few coos and squawks, an owl came down to greet me, as if I were its future mate. I held it tight between my hands and looked into its wondrous eyes. We locked, and within moments, part of my soul was in it. I guided myself back, returned my spirit and entered the house quietly. I was afraid of any confrontation so I slipped onto the porch and slept in a rocking chair.  
I woke up hours later. To my amazement, I was sleeping in my old bed, from the night before the celebration. Afraid of what might await me downstairs, I laid with my eyes open. I stared at the portrait that I prayed to every night. "_Why do you not help me my Marita? They say you forgive everyone. Why not me? Am I the special case? Why have you left me ever since I met the Curandera? All I ask is that you help me._" 

"Breakfast time! Fresh vegetable crepe for my son," my mother boasted as she came into my room. She laid down the porcelain plate onto my lap. Home was great, but, it seemed as if I had to leave this place sooner than I wanted.**  
**

**I am not really happy with the review that I have gotten recently. Nor am I happy with this chapter. It is really hard to say whether or not this will turn out how I want to . But yay. Long chapter fo you all.  
**

**Oh, and the other chapters have been edited and changed a bit too. **

Mother of a Beast - Chapter 4

After my meal, I decided to wash up, then confront my mother. I found out that my uncles had stayed, but my aunt had left with Granpap to his house. I took a hot shower, got dressed and slowly walked down the creaking stairs. My mother was patching up my old scarf that had dropped and tore as I had ran off. My uncles were not there though. They were probably out hunting for venison.

"Mother...I..." I started to say.

"You do not need to say anything to me, my son. I am your mother. I was once a girl of your age, and had wondrous ideas too, you know. Power possesses everyone," she said soothingly, not looking up though. Did she care? Did she really understand what was happening to me?

"Do you even know what happened? I killed one of your pets! Do you just shrug it off like it is nothing, mother? I raged. I didn't know why I was so mad. Who was I even angry with?

"..." she said nothing.

She really doesn't care! "I thought you cared about the birds! The wildlife! What is this change in you?" Why was I so upset? My ego. It was hurt. I must've thought I could repair it by yelling.

"Naiaghi, Naiaghi, stop yelling. There is not need for this rational behavior. I am here for you. Do not think that I do not care about the world. But you come first. You are my son, Naiaghi."

"But mother, ever since I have received my power, I have not done good outside of the Curandera's eye. I need to do her work, but it is like I just can't."

"Have you even tried?"

"...not...really..."

"If the bird was the only thing you tried, how can you complain about anything else. Give it another go, Naiaghi. Try and heal my sickness. Make my skin as fair as young lady!" She was joking now, obviously trying to cheer me up.

"That's what I came back for I guess. Let's try this out. First, we have to go outside."

"Ok, just let me get my coat and drink."

"No! You cannot have a drink for this! It would dessimate your inards. We wouldn't want that!" Oh how my ego burned. The surrounding ignorance made me angry. How could she think that? I thought she was wise!

We headed outside. I brought my flasks, my bag of herbs, and one jug of water. I needed to use a combination of mint and saffron leaves for the procedure. I laid all of my herbs in an organized arrangement on the picnic table. I kept out what I needed and put the rest into my sack. "Mother, this _will hurt mentally_ and physically, but it should heal you in the end. Is that what you want? Do you want to keep your leprosy, or not?" It pained me to say it. My mother was a lepar.

"Naiaghi, you know I would do _anything_ to get rid of this wretched disease." she said, not knowing the consequences by which she bestowed upon herself. I made her unwrap her bandages, and then, I put the saffron and mint leaves onto her arm. I guzzled her arm in salts and brews with the herbs still clinging. She yelped in pain. I tried to sooth her with ice on her forehead. It stung worse than a dozen bee stings as she described it. It made me angry to see her cry.

"Mother! This is nothing at all! Just think about what will come in the end of this! No more bandages! No more pain! No nothing! Quit yelling out! It is almost complete!" I yelled at her with tears in my eyes. I knew what would come of this and that was what was driving me to hostility.

I grabbed her hand. My veins pumped out their energy, transfering it to her arm. In vice-versa, it put the disease on my own arm. The aura was intense. The pain, it, was, indescribable. I could see her skin becoming fair under the herbs, striking a smile under the tears. I wore a robe on my own though. I was scared to see the underside of my sleeve. It was complete in a matter of seconds.

**Quote: "Your last date was held at Chuckee Cheeses?"**


End file.
